Highfather (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Galactic Highfather was originally created by Metatron to keep each universe life in check and intervi ew when needed. Later Galactic highfather created himself servants, which would be knowed as galactic guardians to help Galactic highfather in his mission. Galactic highfather is leader for galactic guardians. Guardians mission is protect and keep safe galaxies, which is given to them and Galactic highfather keeps those guardians in check and monitores their doing. He has created council of galactic guardians, where they discuss matters what relates to galaxies well being and continunation to grow succesfull life. Each timeline has own set Galactic highfather and guardians to do their mission. Galactic highfather reports his information to Metatron who will decides if there is ``the case`` big enough for him handle or would he needed to report to Metatron. Galactic highfather is very consern about heaven and hell`s battle and tries think solution to end their battle, that habitants of galaxies could live and grow further at piece. He has start his own campaign to solve problem. He has eradicate many demons and angels, which is leading him towards war with heaven and hell too. He has been taken intress towards nephilim and thinks they could be allies. Galactic highfather as his many his galactic guardians has also make his own pantheon of gods to galaxy. His own created pantheon is in planet Terra, where he created his own ``children`` Gaia, Uranus and Pontus. 'Story Blogs' Legends of Terra: ''Maybe, i could too create pantheon? ''| ''Teaching basic to my new childrens ''| ''Day off with my great great grandson (coming soon) '''Nephilim Saga: 'Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 2 '| 'Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 3 and save those nephilims '| 'I gonna kick his ass! ''(coming soon) '''Devil`s dear son Saga:' Trapped and Separated Saga: Clash of five armies Saga: Armageddon Saga: ''Demon gods ultimate plan ''| ''Hell prince can figth for good side? (coming soon) '''Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos:' Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Galactic highfather has two forms what he use. First one is his true form, giant silver colour robotic being, which high is bigger than most galaxies, but most of time he appears as about 500 meters tall as robotic form. His another form is old human with purple cloak and grey hair. Galactic highfather is calm person and thinks situtation from many angle before acting, but when provoked he can turn fiery being. Which do anything to accomplish his mission and is not afraid use his powers at maxium, if needed. Galactic highfather likes talk much about normal average tings or beyond normal human comprehension if you ask him. He don`t want give about himself picture being cold judge of universe, instead warm father figure. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Lawfull good '''Date of Birth: At begining of universe, Universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: '''No one know '''Weight: Varies, but human form 76 kg Height: Varies, but human form 190 cm Likes: '''Discussing about universe or chat for fun '''Dislikes: '''Heavens and hells war '''Eye Color: Purple Hair Color: Grey in human form Hobbies: ''' '''Values: '''Balance and harmony '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Creator: Metatron Family: ' *'Basically Great-grandson: Zeus, ' *'Basically great-great-grandsons: Ares, Hercules and Endymion Aheri *'Basically great-great-granddaughter: Athena' Status: Alive, temporally coma after Inuresihi stoled his powers Affiliation: Council of galactic guardians Themes: Galactic Highfather Suit on! I will end this in these final atacks!/Final Jugment theme Powers and Abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: Low 2-C Name: Galactic highfather, papa by Gaia Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: Millions years old Gender: Genderless, appears as male Classification: Cosmic being, Leader of galactic guardians Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Force Manipulation, Creation (Galactic highfather can create almost anything he want to, at muti galaxy at max), Energy Manipulation (Multi galaxy level), Matter Manipulation (Multi galaxy level, Atomic level), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1, galaxy level), Multi Galaxy manipulation (Galactic highfather can manipulate multiple galaxies at same time if he wanted to), Reality Warping (Multi-galaxy level), Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection, Miracles and Soul Manipulation and immunity Galactic Highfather can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration. As being cosmic entity without soul, he is immune soul manipulation) Cosmic Fire Manipulation (with this Galactic Highfather created all suns galaxies, which he has created), Judment smite (Physical) Telekinesis, Causality Manipulation, Divine Force Manipulation (With this Galactic highfather and his guardians have created pantheons almost each planet), Regeneration (Mid-High), Immortality (Type 1), Universal Lordship (Type 2, Has created own universe), Cosmic Awareness (With this Galactic Highfather govers universe), Shapeshifting (complete transformation) and Size Manipulation (Galactic highfather can grow larger than galaxies from human size at blink), Time Paradox Immunity, Power Nullification (via energy-, matter- and reality manipulation), Law Manipulation (Galactic Highfather also keeps law check which are given by Metatron), Order Manipulation (Type 3, Galactic Highfather monitores and holds galaxies order in check), Explosion Manipulation (By Final Justice) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]: Universe level+, '(With Galactic highfather`s size alone, he could wipe easily multiple galaxies away and at full power destroy universe. This was proved when Inureshi stoled most his powers and used it against Amodeus, which begin tear universe space-time apart and would happen if not Lucifer reality lock holded space-time together. Galactic Highfather has created own universe where he and his guardians hold meetings.) [[Speed|'Speed]]:''' '''Massively FTL+, can react and fly about quintillion faster than ligth. [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Stellar, ('physically in human and smaller robotic form) '''Multi galactic, ('with telekinesis and giant robotic form) [[Striking Strength|'''Striking Strength]]: Planet Class, '(Human and smaller robotic form) ''Universal+, (in his giant robotic form and with serious attacks) [[Durability|'''Durability]]: Universe Level+, '(Can withstand blast which can destroy universe) [[Range|'Range]]: Universal+, '(With powers and abilties) [[Stamina|'Stamina]]: Godlike, '(Can stay operational many days, not even look about tired.) '''Standart equipment: '''Nothing notable [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: Genious, '''(Galactic highfather has many years exprience how life works and other things, but even he don`t know everything) '''Weaknesses: * Sometimes careless and can be surpised. * Gear of Inuresihi can steal his powers, if struct him. Note: '''Ready, but there may be changes in future... Notable Attacks/Techniques * '''Suit On: '''Galactic Highfather transforms to his robotic form and can change his size at same time. He can be human size but also in blink, his size can be astronomical. * '''Blades of Jugment: '''As in robotic form, from his elbows comes blades, whic are about 70 cm long. He then uses them to cut his opponents. * '''Blade of Justice: '''Same blades as before, but this time Galactic Highfather impues them with his divine energy and begins shoot slashes towards opponent. He can do about 500 hundred slash per second. * '''Final Justice: '''Galactic Highfather puts his hands close to his chest and begin charge energy ball. It look like he gonna shoot energy ball or beam, but in actually he realase giant divine energy explosion. He can determine what energy destroy, example one time Galactic Highfather destroyed only demonic beings from quarter of universe leaving other habitants and planet, solar systems and galaxies intact. * '''Final Jugment: '''Galactic Highfather leaps to enemy, graps and lastly fuels them with cosmic fire for burning them alive. * '''It hopeless, give up: '''Galactic Highfather uses his power nullification to negate his opponent powers and abilities. * '''Destroy, Fix, Reshape or New: '''With his cosmic energy Galactic Highfather can destroy galaxies, fix them, shape them to his image or make new things. With his final move Galatic Highfather can atleast destroy half content of universe, then fix or reshaped it or create complelety new part of universe in few second. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia * Galactic highfather and galactic guardians are inpsired from celestials from Marvel. * '''Current Neutrality Status: '''1/3 of universe has sided with Galactic Highfather against Heaven and Hell supremacy and terror around universe or are just neutral. Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Space-Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Causality Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Original Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Order Users Category:Law Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Legend of Terra Category:Nephilim Story Category:Tier 2